


Sweetest Thing

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come play, Crossdressing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes him back down, thrusting his hips, staining Finn's beautiful dark skin. The red of the lace number on Finn shimmers in the low light of their quarters. Poe wonders how Finn would look in pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on kink meme: Free from those stuffy Stormtrooper uniforms, Finn finds that he likes the comfort of silky women's underwear. Poe most definitely approves. http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=798266#cmt798266

Poe slides his cock against Finn's, catching skin against satin ribbons. It is beyond ruined now and all Poe can think about is buying more, more, more and keep Finn dressed in nothing but that which bring him the most pleasure.

Which meant the most luxurious numbers of women's lingerie.

Finn arches taut, toes curled, heels digging into the small of Poe's back. He pushes him back down, thrusting his hips, staining Finn's beautiful dark skin. The red of the lace number on Finn shimmers in the low light of their quarters. Poe wonders how Finn would look in pink.

Bringing a hand between them, he lines their cocks together in the tight vice of his hand. Finn screams when he thumbs their cock heads, gushing pre-come. Poe leans over to bite down on Finn's bottom lip, slurring nonsensical promises into his mouth. Painting a picture of what he would like to do to him had they both have the time for it.

Finn pushes up against him, running his hands through Poe's hair. He pulls. Just shy of painful. And it throws Poe over the precipice. He slumps down, mouthing lazy, sloppy open mouthed kisses against Finn's pulse point, stroking him to his release too. 

He looks like a right mess. Finn watches him move away under half lidded eyes. "Beautiful." Poe whispers, dragging his free hand down the front of Finn's torso, playing round with their mixed messes on Finn's belly.

"Wear it under your clothes today." Poe says, moving his hands to tuck Finn back into the confines of the tacky, spent slicked panties. He knows, fucking _knows_ , that once it has all dried, that will be one uncomfortable thing to wear but oh. Oh, he can't shake the image of Finn spending the rest of the day half-hard because of this. He can't not see the way Finn shifts and walks funny because of this. 

And the best part?

The best part is how Finn's brown eyes darken even more with the same thoughts reflected in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [I ship many things. I have an armada.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)


End file.
